Parents and caregivers take their small charges out of doors into play areas and public areas like shopping malls. For centuries parents have used wheeled devices to transport babies and young children outside the home rather than carry a child in their arms continuously during an outing.
Strollers, particularly the style referred to as an umbrella stroller, are particularly popular for transporting babies and young children. These strollers conveniently fold up for storage between uses.
Strollers are ubiquitous at playgrounds and shopping malls. Generally there is a parking area for the strollers so that are not in the way of any activities.
A handful of brands dominate the market so that in a stroller parking area there are often multiple strollers that look identical. Finding a particular stroller in the crowd is often difficult and time consuming as parents examine the wear and tear on a stroller or any personal item left underneath the seat to distinguish one stroller from another. Waiting impatiently is the small child who wants to sit in the stroller.
While this may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, this is not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.